Kimi ni Boku wo Ageru
by le-lavi49
Summary: King's Game no sequel desuu... hint: Devito n Lavi version... it's rare too see them together... wanna see? RnR


**Kimi ni Boku wo Ageru!!**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Devito x Lavi**

**Disclamer: I don't own DGM's characters no matter how much I want to own it for myself. I just own the plot…**

**This is a sequel from the King's Game, and the cause of it was based from the King's Game fanfic.**

**I will make many pairs based on the King's Game fanfic, so choose the pairing that you like.**

**If I made Lavi and Devito as a lover maybe it was like this…**

London, an interesting city that had so many historical story and so many beautiful scenes in there yet it was a very romantic city.

One night, there was an exorcist that went to the inn. He checked in and put his luggage there, then he went downstairs. Then he sat on the chair in front of the bar table, ordered milk. He was not permitted to drink some alcohol because of his age, the redhead was 18 years old. The bartender gave the milk to Lavi, then he drank it calmly. It was great for him that was just finished his mission there, he smiled and then ordered some hot milks again.

Lavi was waiting patiently for the hot milk to be ready, but being shocked because of the noise that came from the entrance door. He stood up and tried to saw what happen and he thought that he recognized someone that just kicked the door.

"What the hell are you doing here? Noah." The red-haired boy smiled to the twin from the Noah Clan. He touched his innocent that was put in his pocket.

"What!! You're not Cross! Where is Cross Marian?! He." Said the yellow-head.

"Ahh, it's you… Lavi, right?" said the punk boy, he is the other twin from Jasdevi.

"We just played that crazy game one week ago and then I had a nightmare because of you!! How can you said my name that calmly, Devito? Umm, who is he?" Lavi said with an angry expression on his face. He still can't forget the incident when he and Devito were forced to kiss each other in the King's Game. But when he saw the other twin, his expression changed.

"I'm Jasdero, one of the Jasdevi twin. Nice to meet you, he." Jasdero smiled with his sewed mouth.

"Umm, yeah nice to meet you too. Actually, what are you doing here? You said General Cross Marian's name, what do you want with him?" Lavi sat back on his seat then drank the hot milk that was on his table.

Jasdevi came and sat on the chair besides Lavi, then ordered some milk too.

"We come to chase him, because our troubles are the same with Allen Walker. He." Jasdero sipped his hot milk.

"Yeah, that Cross!! He make us work like a cow just to pay his debt!! We hate him…" Devito said with an anime tears running from his eyes. "Hmm? You drink milk? Why don't you drink some alcohol?"

"I'm 18, I'm not permitted to drink. What 'bout you? You drink milk too." Lavi sipped his milk slowly.

"You're 18!? Umm, I'm older than you." Devito, who was about to taste his hot milk, was shocked.

"So, why don't you drink some alcohol?" asked Lavi.

"Even I'm older than you, I'm still can't drink that stuff. Hey, let's play something!!" Devito eyes were blinking and he grinned.

Lavi stood up and took out some money from his pocket then paid for his bill, "I don't want to play any stupid game with you. Ugh, I don't even want to remember that accident anymore. So, I'm going up and take some rest. You guys better go and don't disturb me. Okay?" He smiled then went to the stairs. He stopped when Devito called his name.

"It's okay if you don't want to play, but… can I talk to you about something? Just the two of us." Devito smiled to Lavi while stood up and walked towards Lavi.

Lavi felt a bad feeling, "I don't want to, I have a bad feeling about this. So, I'm leaving."

Suddenly, Devito grabbed Lavi's coat and pull him. "Okay, okay. I know you don't want, but at least hear me out. Let's go."

"Where are you going? He." Said Jasdero, looked at Devito.

"Ah, Jasdero you stay here. I've a business with this guy, so if you're bored just rent a room and wait there. Okay?" Devito said like he was a big brother to Jasdero.

"Okay, I'll wait. Don't forget to call me if you want to do something fun. He." Jasdero turned his body after he finished his speech, then tasted his milk again.

Devito and Lavi then opened the door then they were walking to the back alley. Lavi was confused, he didn't know what they would do in the back alley. Then he grabbed his hammer-shape innocence, Tettei.

"Innocence act… upphh!!" Devito closed Lavi's mouth.

"Hey, be patience okay. I'll not kill you here, so don't worry. I just want to talk." Devito pulled his hand back slowly from Lavi's mouth.

"What do you want to talk about?! Hahh, please don't do anything stupid like before. I'm tired of it." Lavi stood back, trying to widened his distance with Devito.

"It is about that game…" Devito smiled again.

"Nooooooo!! Why do you pry about that crazy game again!? I have a nightmare after that you know."

"Hey, can I kiss you again?" asked Devito with a straightforward, without any guile on his face.

Lavi was shocked, "What the hell… are you crazy?!"

"I ask you!! Just answer it, can I kiss you again?" His expression was the same as before.

"No, you can't!! I'm a guy, why don't you kiss some girls?" said the redhead.

"You kissed Allen before and you even enjoyed my kiss, if you don't want… I just have to force you, right?" Devito smirked evilly.

Devito grabbed Lavi's coat and pull him then he kissed him, Lavi struggled then pushed Devito making him stopped the kiss.

"Hehehe, you're so cute. I was still enjoying that kiss, you know…" Devito grinned, more evilly.

_Why do all the Noah's guy have a dangerous characteristic like him and Tyki?! They are really dangerous guys._ "Not like you, I'm not enjoying it." Said the redhead.

"You don't? Want to try it again? Hehehe." Devito still grinned at Lavi.

Lavi was blushing, "Don't laugh… if you don't have any business other than this, I'm leaving."

"Mmm, you're blushing. Cute… I still remember the feeling when I kissed you back then." Devito smiled then looked at Lavi's face.

"I'm not cute…and please forget about that." Lavi's face turned more redly.

"Yes you are. Hehehe. I want to meet you again tomorrow, do you have any time?" asked the older boy.

"If you want to talk about other, serious topic, I can meet you again. But if you want to talk that accident again, I'll pass." Said the bandana-wearing boy.

"Okay, okay. So let's meet here again at the same time like now, of course just the two of us. Hehehehe." Devito smiled again, then smirked.

Lavi thought about the offer then began to answer, "Okay… then, I'm going back to the inn. It's so cold here, you better come back too."

"Are you worried about me?" asked Devito with a pleading puppy dog's eyes.

Lavi smiled when he looked at Devito's eyes, "What's wrong if I worried? Umm, actually, what do you want from me?"

Devito's smile became wider, "Hmm, what do I want from you… Mmm, hehehe. Hi-mi-tsu!! It's a secret!! Okay, let's hurry."

Then they walked back to the inn and went to their own room. Lavi took off his coat and lowered down his bandana to his neck then turned off the light. He laid his body to the bed then pulled up the blanket, to cover his body. The temperature was low and it was very cold.

"I wonder… what does he want to do with me? And why can I be worried about him whether he cold or not, he is a Noah!! The exorcists' enemies, my enemies, I'd better have Allen or… maybe Yuu to kiss me. At least they are exorcist, cuter, and it's fun to tease them too. Hehehe." Lavi laughed while struggled in his bed inside his blanket, he tried to make his body warmer

He muttered again, "Mmm, now that I thought about that again. I've fallen to his kiss, in the other words… I enjoy kissing him!! Oh, shit!! Why? When I've succeeded to forget about that crazy game, he came and began to make me remember the whole story. Why? What is his intention? Does he want to confuse and kill me?"

Lavi began to think, then he started to get a headache. "Ahhh!! I'm dizzy! It's no use to think about it. I'd better sleep. Hahh, but… I'm still embittered. Umm, no, no. Okay, time to sleep." The red-haired boy began to close his eyes, tried to gain some relaxation.

Just when he reached the dream's land, he heard some voice. Then he opened his eyes and sit up on his bed, tried to see who was talking to him. In front of him, there was a teen boy. The teen boy wore a jacket and there was a big grin showed on his face.

"Hi! Good evening!" said the teen boy with an energetic tone.

Lavi was shocked, his eyes were fully opened and his mouth opened. He couldn't say anything and he couldn't think about anything. He was speechless…

"Hey, speak something. Umm, are you speechless because you see this handsome, cute boy standing in front of you?" said Devito while rubbing his hair.

"How could you enter this room?! Innocence active!!" said Lavi, grabbed his hammer-shaped innocence. "Ozuchi Kozuchi!"

"Hey!! Wait!! I can enter this room because… you didn't lock the door!! I came here to see what you are doing."

"I don't care about that!! Man, man, man!! Eh? Umm, did you just say that the door was unlocked?" Lavi stood up on the bed and grew his hammer.

"Yeah, it's unlocked and I heard you muttered to yourself, so I tried to come in. Looks like I've managed to see that sleeping face of yours. Khekhe, it's cute… " Devito sat on the bed.

"Gyaaah!! My sleeping face's was exposed by a Noah!!" Lavi shocked, then his body limped. "I used to see my other comrade's sleeping face, like Allen and Yuu's cute sleeping face!! But now… why?! Aaa!! I know, I started to get this unlucky… it was because of you!! Since I met you… my life is full of unluckiness."

Then Devito crawled with his hands and knees to move closer to Lavi, he patted Lavi's head. "But my life is lucky since I meet you, unlike Cross. Be grateful, hehehe." He grinned.

Lavi grabbed Devito's hand and said, "Don't touch me… I don't want to have any nightmare tonight. Could you leave please? I want to sleep…"

"I don't want to leave you, because you're a rare type. If you want to sleep that badly, why don't you sleep in my lap? I'll make sure it is comfortable enough to you." Said the older boy.

The younger boy replied, "Thanks for you kind offer, but I rather use my pillow here and what do you mean by a rare type?"

Devito grinned, "I know that you're a seme if you're surrounded with the other exorcists, a true seme. But I know that you're an uke if you're surrounded by Noah's guy, so I'm interested in you. Which mean, you're my type. Hehehe, and I know about this from the incidents of the King's Game. Since I met you, I began to thinking about you. When I asked Tyki about this, he said to me that I must meet you again and make some move."

The redhead became emotional, "It's true that I'm a seme I'm never being an uke before and I don't have any intention to being an uke." _What!! So this is the cause why I'm being pissed off, he treated me like an uke._ "What do you mean that I'm your type?! How come that you still remember and you even thinking about me? I'm sure that you're lying."

"If I said that I'm your type then you're my type, I like you. And… with you say that you don't want to be an uke it's because… you think that your style is better as a seme than me?"

"Of course, I'm sure of my style." Lavi said it with a full confidant and when he said it, it looked like that his body was sparkling.

"Then, let me show you… what is it like to be an uke… and I'll make you know that I'm good enough as a seme, better than you." The older boy grabbed the younger boy's body, laid it on the bed. He made his body now was on the top of the younger boy.

He kissed the redhead, softly. Lavi tried to push Devito's body from him, but he couldn't because Devito's hug was very tight. The soft, sweet kiss had become a passionate kiss. The older boy slid the kiss, made it into two then slid it again and again until the string of saliva was pouring out from Lavi's mouth. Devito licked the saliva than began to kiss Lavi again. His sudden stop confused Lavi but as Devito's mouth headed to Lavi's left eye and kissed it he stopped thinking. He did the same thing with Lavi's right eye then he licked it after he kissed it.

"Then… what do you think?" said Devito, his face were close to Lavi's face.

"I… don't know…" Lavi were blushing.

The rough punk boy was happy to see Lavi's expression, "Wow! See!! You're blushing. You look cute, very cute. Hehe, let me kiss you again."

"What?! No!! Sto… nnhh!! Uhnn!" Lavi struggled more then before, but he couldn't escaped. The older boy just kept kissing him passionately included his tongue inside Lavi's mouth of course, Devito's hand was inside Lavi's cloth. He played his hand, touched Lavi's soft skin and rubbed it.

Devito stopped, then whispered to Lavi's ear, "Mmm, your lip is tasty… it's soft. You like it too don't you? Want me to kiss you again?"

Lavi replied, "Why? You are a Noah and I'm an exorcist, we are an enemy. Why did you do this to me? Don't treat me like a toy…"

"It's because I like you… Is it wrong for me? Besides, I know you want it. Want to do something more fun than this? Or you just want me to kiss you like that?" Devito smirked, he touched Lavi's chin with his finger.

Lavi turned his face down, "I couldn't admit that I want it, I just can't. You're my enemy, I couldn't have this kind of relationship with you."

Devito began to smile, "So what if we are an enemy, I don't care. The matter is… do you like me now? Do you want me to kiss you again? Or we can do something more fun like I offered before?"

"Just… kiss me." Lavi was blushing, his face turned red.

"What?! I'm expecting your answer is to be more fun than this… I thought we could do more than this…" Said Devito with his pleading eyes, he set his innocent expression on his face.

"Don't look at me with your pleading eyes, and what do you expect? I'm so damn tired that I want to sleep now but you butt your ass in and you say that you want to do something more fun than this?!" Lavi was pissed off.

"Ok, I understand. We can do that some other time… Oh, I know. Why don't we sleep together? I promised that I wouldn't do anything more than a kiss or a hug. What do you think." Said Devito, still set the innocent expression on his face.

Lavi nodded, than he touched Devito's cheek. He began to kiss Devito's mouth softly, made Devito hugged him and turned the kiss back. They slid their passionate kiss slowly, tried to feel each other's heat. They gave a warm kiss to each other, made them didn't feel cold anymore. They laid their body to the bed.

Lavi pulled the blanket up made the blanket covering them both. Then without a warning, Devito hugged Lavi. But Lavi didn't struggle and he smiled to Devito. His smile made Devito kissed his forehead, looked like a good night kiss. Devito grinned after kissed Lavi's forehead. They began to close their eyes together, they were so close, make sure that they were not cold.

Suddenly, Devito began to ask, "Lavi?"

Lavi tried to reply, "Hmm?"

"Your name can be read as Rabi right?" Asked Devito, tried to make sure.

"Yeah, so?" He opened his closed eyes.

"Then I think that Lavi is Love." The older boy said that with a big smile.

"Huh?" Lavi's eyes were opened very wide.

"Because your name is Lavi, it's Rabi right? And love is Rabu. We just change the letter a bit for those two words, so I think it was resemble. Hehehe, what do you think?" Devito still smiled.

"Stupid…" Lavi began to close his eyes again.

"Aww, you're a sadist. Umm, about our date tomorrow…" Devito started to blushing.

"What? You still want to go?" He half-opened his eyes.

"Of course!! I want to know more about you. So, let's have a date from morning until midnight. We can take a trip around London…" Devito's face was turned redder.

"Umm, up to you. Now, go to sleep… hoaahmm." Lavi was very sleepy.

Devito smiled then he patted Lavi's head and said, "I'll go to sleep now my rabbit. Hehe, after all this was the same as this phrase, 'Kimi ni, Boku wo, Ageru!!' Good night, Rabbit…"

"Kimi ni, Boku wo, Ageru… good phrase. Okay, stop talking and go to sleep." Lavi closed his half-opened eyes and smiled.

Then they began to close their eyes again, they slept soundly and looked like that they had a good dream. It was not cold in this snowy night, but it was warm for both of them… but, there was something…

"Ung… uhh… nnnh… ng." Lavi mumbled to himself.

Devito who was interrupted by it, woke up. "Huh? What's that sound?" He sat up, turned his head left and right.

As he turned his head, he saw Lavi mumbled.

-Lavi's nightmare-

He was in the bookman's rare book library and he was reading some books. As usual he sat on the floor to read the book, then he read it seriously, tried to understand the meaning of the book. Suddenly, Lavi's tutor, Bookman came to the library.

Lavi who was still paying attention to the book didn't felt Bookman's presence. Bookman was pissed off, then he took some book and tossed it to Lavi.

"Aww!! That's hurt panda-gramps!!" Lavi stood up while rubbing his head.

"Foolish apprentice! Pay more attention! How can you be a Bookman if you still acting like this?!" Bookman shouted to Lavi.

"Sorry, I'll more pay attention. Hahh, it's difficult to become a Bookman…" Lavi sighed.

Bookman was angry to the Redhead, "Stop saying that lame words!! You better learn some more. Remember, you're my successor, Bookman's successor!"

Lavi sighed again and then he nodded, "I know, I know. Just study and study… It's my duty…"

"If you understand then just do it. Don't slacking off. I'll go to Jerusalem for a mission, so don't make any ruckus until I come back." Bookman said with a flat expression.

"Yeah, yeah. I will not make you disappoint and don't worry about me. Just go, itterashai…" Lavi waved his hand to Bookman.

"Hmm! It's good that you understand. Sore jaa." Then he headed to the door and opened it.

Bookman came out after talking to Lavi, he was assigned to go to Egypt by Komui because the finder found the presence of the innocence there and he was assigned to check it. Lavi sat back to the floor then began to pick some book again.

He read the book again, but he can't concentrate, " Hahhh, I'm tired of this… Can't have any attachment to someone, must study hard, and the other strict condition. It's difficult to become a Bookman… I wonder if I can keep doing this. Ahh!! Mendokuse!!"

Suddenly, a voice came, "Just stop it, you're not worthy to become a Bookman. Right Lenalee?"

"You're right Allen, he's not capable of it. Hahahaha." Lenalee was smiling, then she laughed.

"Allen!! Lenalee! What… are you talking about? And how did you get in here?!" Lavi was very shocked.

Suddenly, Yuu's shadow appeared. "You are not capable of this, you're a stupid after all. Foolish!!"

"You're useless, if you're not a Bookman's successor I will never accept you as an exorcist." Said Komui who was standing beside Yuu.

"What do you mean?! I… I… no." Lavi's face was sad.

-end of nightmare-

"Hey! Hey, Lavi!! Lavi! Hang on!" Devito was very worried. He touched Lavi's head.

Then suddenly Lavi woke up and opened his eyed, his body was soaked because of the sweat. He gasped and he was losing his breath. He was trembled, his body was shaking.

"Are you okay? You're trembled." Devito tried to calm Lavi.

"I… I'm okay…" said Lavi.

"Do you have a nightmare?" asked Devito to the redhead.

"Yeah… um… please, don't talk about it. I'm…" Lavi still trembled.

The older boy patted Lavi's head, "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. You'll be alright."

Lavi didn't answer, he grabbed Devito's body and land his head to Devito's chest. He grabbed Devito's shirt tightly.

"You're really cute… like a rabbit. Umm, do you want to sleep again?" Devito rubbed Lavi's head and then talked to him again slowly, "Or do you want to do something fun? Hehehe."

"I don't want to sleep, I don't want to see that horrible dream again." Said the younger boy.

Devito grinned, "Which is more horrible? Nightmare when I kissed you or nightmare that you have tonight?"

"Of course I'd rather not have any dream… But, I prefer that dream when you kissed me." Lavi grabbed Devito's shirt tighter.

"Hmm… good boy. Hehehe, I love you." Devito said it while hugging Lavi.

Lavi's face turned red, and then turned redder when Devito land a kiss to Lavi's mouth. They kissed again and slid it into two kisses then slid again into three kisses.

"Umm, unhh, hahh, let's stop. I'm… unnh… getting… nnnh… sleepy here." Lavi said while kissed Devito.

Devito began to think about something, "Me too. Umm, ahh! I know! Why don't we sleep face to face? So, I can make you feeling better and you will not have a nightmare."

"That's a good idea. And… can you hug me when we're sleeping? I feel a little bit cold…" Lavi's face turned red again.

"I like that!! Okay, let's sleep." He laid Lavi's body to the bed slowly.

Then, Devito gave Lavi a good night sleep. He hugged Lavi tightly, made sure that he didn't have any nightmare again and that his body will became warmer. This time, they really have a good sleep. It was very warm… Devito was smiling in his sleep and Lavi felt very comfortable because of it…

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…… More review, more stories…… I'll make another pairing based on King's Game…… just wait and check it out…… u can choose u'r favorite pair…… t'Q……**


End file.
